


sheep in wolf's clothing

by tricksterhera



Series: Skinwalkers [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Annie Leonhart, Alpha Porco Galliard, Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Belly Rubs, Beta Bertolt Hoover, Beta Pieck, Bottom Colt, Canon Compliant- to a point, Colt Grice Centric, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Feral Behavior, Gangbang, Gentle Sex, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Mysoginy, Omega Colt Grice, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega, pack Omega Colt, slight dubious consent due to heat, why am i being so thorough?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterhera/pseuds/tricksterhera
Summary: The war's been going on for almost fours years now, and the pressure of it is getting to everyone. The military had assumed Colt Grice is a beta, unproblematic, except he goes into a presenting heat, stumping everyone. By law he has to be discharged, even if he is the Beast titan candidate. The Marley high ups want to cover up their mistake and get rid of him quickly by exile, the Warriors won't let that happen however and makes him their pack Omega.in short: Colt’s a late bloomer omega and by the time he presents he already am guaranteed the beast titan position, so they can't really kick him out but they're trying so he gets heat fucked by the alpha warriors to bond with him and be the pack omega so they can't kick him out.
Relationships: Colt Grice & Zeke, Colt Grice/Warriors, Colt Grice/Zeke, Past Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover - Relationship, Pieck Finger/Colt Grice, Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porco Galliard & Zeke, Porco Galliard/Colt Grice, Porco Galliard/Pieck, Reiner Braun/Colt Grice, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun/Zeke, Reiner Braun/Zeke/Porco Galliard/Colt Grice/Pieck Finger
Series: Skinwalkers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996948
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	1. blood in the waters

**Author's Note:**

> No sex in the first chapter.
> 
> Some background: Alphas, dominant, assertive, natural born leaders or charismatic, easy to follow, Prime alpha (top of food chain), sub alpha (follows prime alpha). They go into ruts and have protective instincts, can impregnate, they have a penis, naturally. Animalistic, possesses a knot.
> 
> Betas: intersex, gender ambiguous, generally very fluid or non binary. They aren't affected by instincts or pheromones and are generally very humanlike. No instinct to dominate, submit or nurture. Follows Alphas if they're charismatic enough and protects omega if need be. Can get pregnant or impregnate. No mating cycles. Muted scent, can be used to calm others.
> 
> Omegas: nurturer, submissive to all other secondary gender. Can get pregnant, if they posses a womb, male Omegas with a penis are infertile but still get a heat cycle. Gender non-conforming can be confused with betas. Affected by instincts and the mating cycle. Very rare therefore the existence of pack omega. Balances out the alpha packs usually. Very calming scent.

The day is chilly, the hints of winter winds started to blow in from the sea, yet despite it, he feels his body burning. The heat making him lethargic, slowed his motion, as he did his tasks at a sluggish pace.

“Warrior Candidate Grice!” Commander Magath demands his attention, as Colt’s salute slips, he snaps back to full attention, the day was dull and uneventful due to the rumours of a possible cease-fire in the war. Though that doesn't excuse the tired soldiers for slacking on duty.

“Commander Magath sir!” he salutes, body tensed, electric energy surging all over in the presence of a dominant figure, before the lethargy hits again full force. He sways, much to the commander's disgust.

"You pathetic swine, do you really want your position? Are you tarnishing the honor bestowed upon you, Eldian scum?" Magath spits in his face, pushing Colt back in fear, 

"N-no sir!" He stammers, other candidates have started breaking their own formation to look at the commotion he's making, laughing amongst themselves quietly, secretly hoping he'd get his titan inheritance stripped off for themselves. Colt doesn't blame them. Times are desperate, especially in a war.

"I oughta turn you in with the rest of your traitorous family, is that what you want!" He yells again, Colt upholds his salute now, trembling all over, heat pooled shamefully in his gut, cold sweat dampening his uniform collar. A flush slowly creeping up his neck. He feels… feverishly hot. Everywhere he can feel is burning, despite it being the middle of fall.

“Grice!” Magath yells again, trying to get his rapidly waning attention, the commanding voice makes him weak in the knees, he sways terribly. “Grice!” hands on his arms steadies him. He keens at the touch, pressing himself up against the body, vaguely remembering that it’s the commander, but not enough to stop him from rubbing himself on him,

“Grice! Get a hold of yourself!” the voice yells, wrenching him away from the body, he cries, 

“No…” he slurs out, trying to get closer to the body,

“Christ he stinks!” One of the other candidates says,

“God, I think he’s- he’s a- a- an Omega!” a girl cries out, spitting the word ‘Omega’ with disgust, that snaps Colt out of his haze like a bucket of cold water,

“No!” he yells in horror, “I’m Beast titan candidate Colt Grice! I serve Marley with loyalty!” he babbles, he’s not a- a dirty Omega!

“Get a hold of yourself Grice!” The commander hisses at him, making him snap his jaws shut immediately, whimpering, “the rest of you, proceed with your duties!” He yells at the other candidates, making them run off with no protests.

The commander wrangles him to the direction of the infirmary, him leaning heavily, legs jelly and the tips of his limbs growing number by the minute. He wonders if they’ll strip him off his inheritance, or worse, throw his whole family to Paradise island for being traitors and him for being a dirty Omega. He sniffs, tears streaming down his face, biting his lips to stop himself from sobbing. 

“Pick up the pace Grice,” the commander grumbles, pulling him ahead faster, keeping a brisk pace, avoiding other Marleyan officers. He stumbles, coordination ebbing away as his skin burns, every friction against his uniform makes him whimper, his groin slickening. He wants to cry as he feels his cunt getting wetter and wetter with every torturous slide against the seams of his pants, soaking through his underwear and starting to stain his white uniform pants,

“Ah…” He starts bawling, sobs bursting through his lips, hiccuping through snot,

“What now- By Heaven, Grice! Did you- did you wet yourself?” the commander hisses in disbelief, 

“No!” he denies, panic overtaking the burning, “It- it’s not- it’s not-!” he burst into more tears. The commander ‘tsks’, bodily hauling him up, and sprinting to the infirmary. Every jostle makes his cunt squirt out more slick, making him cry harder. At this point, people that pass them in the hall start to stare at them due to the noises he’s making.

They burst through the infirmary door, startling Porco Galliard who was keeping vigil over the injured vice captain Braun. 

“Wha-?” The older warrior yelps, before the smell gets to him. His body went rigid as he sniffs out the air, veins protruding on his skin, tight and jumpy, fangs elongating at the proximity to an unclaimed Omega in heat. His eyes are slowly growing bloodshot, breathing through his mouth to try to stop himself, he digs his sharp nails into his palms. The effort shaking his body, muscle taut in silent tension, like a coiled spring.

The once catatonic vice captain starts breathing harder, shuffling sluggishly on his bed, brows furrowing.

Commander Magath just dumps the hysterical Omega on an empty bed. Colt lays sobbing, curled up in a fetal position. He rubs his face against the starched sheets, fingers scrambling to open his collar as it’s suffocating him.

“Galliard, call in the nurse, the Eldian nurse, and get a cold rag!” the commander barks out the commands which snaps Porco out of his Alpha haze, nodding sharply and running out the room. "Damned infirmary." He curses, wary of the presence of virile, unmated Alphas near the presenting Omega in heat, he himself can't smell a thing, Marleyans being mostly betas and less animalistic than Eldians. The facilities for warrior training aren't equipped for Omegas at all. He glances over at Grice who’s rubbing his thighs together a hand wedged into his slacks, shirt open, exposing his flushed skin underneath it. The boy is gasping for breath, keening a low whine that would've attracted any Alphas within range, Magath grimaces.

A growl from his right snaps his attention to Braun, his fangs are out, though his eyes are unfocused, glazed over in a haze of lust and instinct. His fingers are gripping the sheets underneath him to a point of tearing. Colt whines, a high and needy mewl escaping, pheromones pumping so hard that even the commander could smell it, a sweet and tart smell of apples. It agitates the Alpha, muscled neck corded with tension, ready to leap at the Omega if it is not for the commander in between them.

“Braun.” he gauges, trying to release commanding yet calming pheromones into the room, though he doubts it’s compatible with the difference in their species. The Alpha keeps growling, a low and dangerous sound. Magath can feel himself sweat a nervous sweat. Just as the tension peaked, Galliard bursts in with the Eldian nurse. He can feel himself releasing a relieved breath.

“Reiner, get a hold of yourself!” Porco slaps the out of control Alpha. Reiner whines, snapped out of his instinctual haze. For an Alpha, the blond had always been rather submissive. Magath looks over at the old and faded mating scar on the back of Reiner’s neck with something akin to pity, reminded of the loss of three Warriors in the disastrous mission of Paradise island.

The nurse is speaking in a calming voice to Grice now, petting his sweat-damp head in a soothing manner “We can’t really do much when you’re already this deep in heat. You can either ride it out alone, which I don’t recommend, or we can give you birth control and assign you an Alpha.” she tries to explain. Colt isn’t as hysterical as before but the pain he’s in keeps his tears flowing freely, tiny hiccuping sobs escapes him still. He doesn’t seem to understand, or he’s trying to choose really hard between the two options. The nurse sighs and walks over to the commander instead.

“He might die if this goes on, I haven’t seen a presenting heat this bad ever.” She says, her tone firm with him, a sharp contrast between the one she used on Colt. “I’ve given him some pain medication and birth control, but that won’t last. How the hell did an Omega even get in the warrior program this old anyways?” She asks, voice hard, a little accusatory,

“I have no clue, he never showed any signs of being an Omega, we all thought he was going to end up a Beta.” He says, it’s the truth, while not overly submissive, Grice was never too dominant either like the Alphas in his program, but unlike typical Omegas, he was able to develop hard muscles and though his chest is often soft looking, he didn’t develop breasts at all. It was likely how he passed the physical examinations. “If word of this gets out…” he hisses, the Grices are already in hot water as they are, but having an Omega in the warrior training? They might just get shipped off after all. He’d have to bury this somehow.

A soldier walks in, “Commander Magath, you are summoned by the director.” he says curtly.

“Too late it seems. The sharks have smelled the blood in the water.” The nurse sighs, the commander just steels himself and walks out of the infirmary. 

“Did they say what they’re summoning me for?” he tries, the soldier doesn’t look back,

“They are summoning you for the incident this afternoon with the cadets.” was the curt answer given. Magath says nothing else. This is problematic, he sighs. 

When he walks in the room, the generals of Marley and the director of the warrior program are seated in the council table, and alongside them sat the war chief, Zeke. he takes a seat at the empty seat facing the council, Zeke gives him a quizzical look. He looks away.

“Commander Magath.” The director’s raspy voice greets him, the man was a megalomaniac who revels in power, but he wasn’t sleazy, not to the levels politicians and socialites are. Thankfully. His words held edge but not slime.

“General.” He greets back, his eyes sweeping over all the individual faces one by one, here’s a room every Eldians sees in their nightmare. A room full of high ranking Marleyan, capable of deciding their fates. And even other Marleyans’s fates too. Magath swallows thickly, a gesture that isn’t missed by a steely eyed general. 

“We heard a candidate of yours went in heat today.” There was no beating around the bush, the implications of those words alone left the room suddenly tenser than before. A fully matured Omega being in their program meant a failure on Marley’s part.

“Yes. they did.” he concurs. Gaze not backing down either.

“That is very problematic.” The general steepled his fingers, eyes locking with Magath.

“Yes that is.” he concurs again. They all look at each other across the table, a silent understanding seems to cross each of them. Nodding they sighs, face grim,

“We will have to terminate his future position and seek a new inheritor for the Beast titan-”

“NO!” Zeke slams his hands on the table shaking the room to shocked silence,

“Yeager?” All eyes are on the wonder boy now,

“You can’t-” Zeke starts,

“And why the hell not?” One of the more hot headed generals asks, rows of his accomplishments present on his uniform. A man unlikely to have stepped in a battlefield for decades now.

“Because he’s mated!” Zeke almost stutters out, though he kept his voice steady,

“Mated?” they ask dubiously, it was a hard lie to sell.

“That’s right he is what they call a pack Omega.” Magath half-lies, this gambit might just work. 

“Our pack of warriors consisted mostly of Alphas, that much tension, we had to pick an Omega to stabilize our dynamics.” Zeke explains, he’s starting to sweat a nervous sweat himself, his collar getting damp and jaw tense,

“If you do take away the Omega, it might wreck the dynamic they have.” He adds, trying to get their attention away from the younger man,

“In any other situation we would have decommissioned all of you, but we are in the middle of a war, it is far too late to train new warriors for the titans in commission right now and your prowess with the Beast titan alone has earned you a favour from Marley.” One of the generals says, Zeke visibly relaxes, the tension in his shoulders leaving him.

“However, we will be checking the legitimacy of this bond, and if we found you to be giving false information and if we deem any of the evidence is lacking, the entire Grice clan will be sent to Paradise and your pack will be decommissioned without wait, do you understand, Eldian?” the one with the stern eyes informs them, his eyes bears a dangerous gleam now. The threat makes Magath’s hairs stand on end,

“Yessir.” Zeke grits out, trying his best to get his tone polite, protectiveness as the lead Alpha for his unofficial pack flaring, aggressive scent starting to leak, Magath clears his throat sharply.

“Yeager, time is of the essence.” he says vaguely enough, but it seems to snap Zeke out as he nods curtly and gets up from his seat to follow the commander out. 

They walk in tense silence, Zeke’s scent still fluctuating, he doesn’t seem to be able to control it at the moment, stress at the situation getting at him, most of the staff and soldiers step out of the way of them. They were a few paces away from the infirmary when Zeke finally breaks down.

“Colt? An Omega really? How did we miss it?” He hisses finally, clenched fist short from punching the walls,

“I don’t know.” Magath says, it’s the truth,

“I just- he never showed any signs. No scents-” Zeke starts slightly hyperventilating, 

“Yeager, calm down-” he tries,

“I can’t! I- we have- Heavens, we have to bond him.” his voice cracks, and he looks small, smaller than a head Alpha should be, suddenly he is the same crying boy, unable to run through a field, “What if-... what if he doesn’t want to?” it’s almost a whisper, so broken that even Magath almost breaks too. 

“You don’t have to do anything he doesn’t want, but I’m sure bonding with people he trusts will be better than just random Alphas,” he pats his shoulders, trying to be comforting, “You can ease him into it, and he’s already part of your pack anyways.” he explains, Zeke’s breaths comes in a little easier now, he sniffles, wiping his face,

“I guess you’re right.” he says quietly, nodding, slowly standing up on unsteady legs, “Yeah, yeah, he trusts us.” he follows Magath to the infirmary slowly, soft moans trailing out, muffled through the doors, muffled by the wood.

The commander opens the door then, and as the wood separates, he is hit with the heavy musk of arousal and sex, a cocktail of different scents wafting out. Besides him Zeke groans, a low noise from deep in his chest, nostril flaring, scenting out the cacophony of smells.

“Easy there,” Magath warns before beckoning him to get in, “go get them then.” he says before leaving them to it.


	2. sleeping with the wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Colt getting absolutely wrecked by Porco and Reiner as Zeke watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pure porn

Zeke walks into a sight of Colt sandwiched between Porco and Reiner. Reiner’s face buried on his scent gland, not quite biting, but licking at it with a whine. His thick arms are wrapped around Colt’s lithe body, their uniforms are haphazardly half off their frames. Zeke can feel himself hardening in his pants from the onslaught of stimulants, Colt’s making the most wonderful noises, Porco buried between his thighs. It’s not hard to tell what the other man’s doing. Zeke swallows heavily before approaching the trio slowly. He clears his throat to signal his presence.

Porco’s head shot up, lips and jaws wet with slick, a growl emanating from his throat. Zeke releases calming pheromones, rumbling his chest. Porco relaxes at the sight of him and smiles, Zeke smiles back, patting his head, to which the other Alpha nuzzles back. Reiner whines at them, a needy sound, head leaning on Colt’s shoulder, eyes blown with lust, expectant. Zeke pats him too, scratching his head, making him purr in content.

“You boys keeping busy I see.” he chuckles, straining to keep his instincts down through the haze of pheromones. The two Alpha whines at him, their ministrations has stopped, waiting for his permission, he chuckles again at their obedience, “Go ahead boys.” he permits them, walking over to the chair and dragging it near the bed. The two dives right back in, Porco slurping wetly against Colt, making the Omega moan loudly, hips bucking desperately against Porco’s strong grip, staying him down on the bed. Reiner looks at Zeke, his fangs out and aching against Colt’s neck, it grazes the skin, not enough the break, but Zeke can tell the effort he’s using on the tension in his neck,

“Go on, you have my permission.” he relents, waving his hand. The noises they’re making is getting him painfully aroused, he adjusts in his seat. His hand goes to his fly, getting them open, he palms at his erection, slipping it out of his pants and tugging at it lazily. Porco has begun to slip his fingers into Colt, and Reiner is biting into his neck, leaving fresh, shallow marks all over Omega's neck.

The noises from Colt grow frantic, matching Porco’s fingers, thrusting in and out of his slick folds. The slick gushing out with every shove, staining the sheets below with his arousal.

“Please…” he musters, a weak moan escaping his lips before he keens, toes curling and body tensing, the smell of his spent thick in the air. He crumples like a puppet with cut-strings, trembling all over, his scent grows milder and Reiner nuzzles into the crook of his neck. The reprieve didn’t last long however, and soon the scent grew thick again, Colt squirming again, bucking up to Porco, desperate little huffs of frustrations slipping out.

“Please, I need you in me…” He sobs, tears spilling down his cheeks, “Alpha please…-” he cries, Porco growls low at that, Zeke’s cock throb at the sentence, instinct flaring at a desperate Omega in heat, begging for them.

“Do it Porco.” He growls, he feels his knot about to pop, he jerks himself faster. Porco hooks his hand under Colt’s knees, hooking them up to his shoulders, his leaking cock lining up against Colt’s slick folds before pushing in. The Omega’s eyes roll back to his head, mouth opening in a silent scream. His hands snake up Porco’s neck, hugging tight for dear life almost as the Alpha ruts into him. Wet, squelching noises rise in volume as Porco starts thrusting in earnest, earning small punched out moans and whimpers from Colt, his drool eking out from his lax mouth.

“Wait, let him ride you,” Reiner says, pushing Porco down on his back, and Colt on top. The new position drove the Alpha’s length much deeper than before causing him to cry out and buckle, collapsing against Porco, frame shaking from the surprise. Reiner takes the opportunity to massage Colt’s asshole, dipping a finger in, gathering the slick from his folds and using it to lubricate the way in.

“Fuck, he’s clenching down on me so hard.” Porco groans, rubbing Colt’s quaking shoulders, “Reiner, what the hell are you doing?” he hisses when Colt wouldn’t stop crying in his ears.

"Just stretching him, calm down." The other blond mutter, fingers busy.

"By Ymir, are you really gonna stick it in there?" Porco grumbles, he pinches Colt's scent gland, making the Omega limp in his grasp.

"Holy shit, he got looser." Reiner remarks, adding another finger, it slides in easily with the slick,

"Have you really never slept with an Omega before?" Porco huffs out a tiny laugh, to which Reiner just weakly glares back at, fingers thrusting harshly causing Colt to cry out weakly.

"If you didn't notice I was kinda busy before." Reiner growls, fingers twisting cruelly, eliciting a sour scent from both of the Alphas. Colt starts squirming, the smell of two posturing Alphas making him uncomfortable. _Bad Omega_? He thinks in his hindbrain, scent souring along with them. He whimpers, _I'll be good_. He bares his neck and snuffles closer to Porco.

"Boys…" Zeke rumbles, sensing Colt's distress, "be good, you’re scaring him." He chastises them, scent flaring in warning before going back to calming. The two Alphas look at him sheepishly,

"Sorry." They both say apologetically, going back to their ministrations on the still tense boy between them. Reiner kisses down Colt’s naked back, licking up the cold sweat, his free hand massaging his quivering hips. Zeke bit his lips, fisting his cock at the sight of them pressed up against each other.

“Relax for me sweetheart.” Reiner says in Colt’s ear, voice husky with desire. His voice makes Colt clench down on Porco, grinding his hips down on Porco’s cock, trying his best to relax his asshole, flushing darkly,

“Is-” he tries, too embarrassed and overwhelmed at the moment, stumbling over his thoughts,

“Hmm?” Reiner hums, twisting his finger around, rubbing his insides to find his prostate.

“It’s dirty.” he manages, peeking to see Reiner from the crook of Porco’s neck. Reiner chuckles, making Colt blush darker, lips wobbling, his hormones messing his emotions up. Reiner panics at his crying,

“Oh no, sweetheart, you’re not dirty,” he coos, rubbing his hands soothingly along his thighs, “No don’t cry, you’re perfect sweetheart,” he grazes his fangs against Colt’s neck again, scenting him, “So perfect for us,” he slurs, mouth watering at the delicious smell, “smells so good…” he groans as he nudge his cockhead against the Omega’s lax hole.

Colt grips Porco’s shoulder tight as the thick intrusion enters him, the heat from Reiner’s cock driving him crazy, the slow drag of it making him almost come on Porco’s cock. Almost.

“Touch me please.” He begs them, Porco kisses him, indulging him and wedges his hand between their torsos, reaching down to rub his clit. Colt moans breathily, spurring the two Alphas to start moving. Porco lets Reiner set the pace, letting Colt get fucked unto him from Reiner’s thrusts. Colt’s head lolls on Porco’s shoulders. Porco pulls at his hair, lifting him,

“You with us baby?” he growls, biting the Omega’s lower lips before kissing him again,

“Damn, it’s so hot inside him.” Reiner whines, biting down on Colt’s marked up shoulders, all his previous chewing has taken a toll on the once pristine skin, dark bruises blooming along it. He pistons his powerful hips, in and out of Colts, Porco starts bucking his hips up, slamming into Colt.

“Fuck…” Colt screams when Reiner slams into his prostate, clamping down on both of them. Zeke can feel his knot growing, he jerks himself faster, Colt’s moans urging him on.

Colt can feel his second orgasm building in his gut, the heat pooling into a molten river inside. Reiner grips his thighs, sliding his hand up his chest, pulling him up to a sitting position, bouncing the lithe boy between them, fucking into him and slamming him down to Porco’s cock.

Porco slides his fingers into Colt’s mouth. He sucks on them, moans garbling as saliva leaks out of his mouth and onto Porco’s finger, they slide around his tongue, occasionally gagging him. He can see Zeke jerking his cock off in the corner of his eyes and feel his face getting hotter as if just now registering the Prime Alpha’s presence. The fingers in his mouth prevent him from hiding his face and he desperately wishes he could bury his face in Porco’s neck again, he likes his oceanic scent.

He sniffles, pulling away from Porco’s fingers, nudging the hand with his head. Porco seems to read his mind, petting his head and pulling him to his neck. He breathes the scent in deeply, licking at it experimentally, growing bolder when the Alpha purrs appreciatively. He starts nipping at his jaw and scent gland, sucking on his skin to leave a mark. He purrs happily at the sight of a pinkish mark on the Alpha’s neck, smiling dopely.

“You’re so damn cute.” Porco huffs out a laugh, pulling him into another kiss, this one’s aggressive and all teeth, he lets his mouth practically get fucked by the Alpha’s tongue. He moans into Porco’s mouth, the stimulations from his nether regions getting overwhelming, two cock assaulting him from both sides giving him a head rush. The beginning of a knot starts forming on Porco’s cock, bumping his rim, grazing his clit deliciously with every thrust. He can feel himself gushing out more slick, practically wetting Porco’s lap, the wet squelching slaps coupled with Reiner’s punishing pace makes him keen.

Zeke can feel his knot pop, fully formed, he bucks into his slick fist, imagining Colt’s wet heat around it, the noises egging him on. Thumbing the slit on his cockhead, releasing a moan himself finally, teeth letting go of his lip. “Shit,” he curses, he can feel himself getting close.

“Fuck Reiner, I’m close.” Porco groans, he can feel his knot filling out, catching more and more on Colt’s opening, getting harder to pull out, he keeps on though, fucking in and out of the vocal Omega. Colt’s holding himself up on shaky arms, he himself helping him up with hands on his sides. Reiner’s practically draped over his back, biting into Colt’s right neck, hips moving in a steady and brutal rhythm, Porco curses his stamina.

Reiner’s hips wavers, stuttering as he bites down harder and harder on Colt’s neck, he’s trying to keep quiet as he slowly loses control, chasing his orgasm, his knot starting to form. He pushes Colt down, offering the other side of his neck to Porco who sinks his fangs into it. Colt wails, instinct overloading him at the bite so close to his glands. Claim me claim me claim me. His Omega side screams, coming out as nonsensical moaning. He can feel Porco’s knot trying to push back into him, straining at the size, it slips in with a pop, locking them in. Reiner’s own starts inflating, catching on his rim over and over again as the Alpha slams his hips punishingly into him. Porco ruts into him, reaching so deep now that he’s stuck in him, that coupled with the hits to his prostate gets him screaming out their names as his body tenses, a second orgasm ripping out of him. 

His vision grows white, as he distantly feels the muffled sensations of cocks pounding into him and his holes stretching almost impossibly wide, teeth biting down his neck so hard it breaks skin and heat flooding into him. Blood flows out of his fresh marks, driving the Alphas into a frenzy, he feels more come spilt into him, gushing and gushing in a seemingly endless stream. It fills him up and he fills his stomach tightening, reaching an uncomfortable cramping sensation as they keep ejaculating.

He whimpers weakly, stomach distending slightly, distantly he hears Zeke reaching his own orgasm, about the same time they did. The image of his fucked out face and swelling stomach driving the Prime Alpha over the edge, instinct flaring.

Reiner releases his neck, as Porco does the same, saliva and blood leaving a trail. He collapses to the side, moving Colt and Porco to a more comfortable position as they wait out for their knots to deflate. He finds his hand roaming down to Colt’s swelled out stomach, caressing it softly, purring happily at the faux pregnancy. He can feel Porco’s hand rubbing at the stomach too, it seems instincts are hard to kick.

Their purr lulls him into a semi doze, instinct satiated at the moment, being surrounded by his Alphas makes him purr in happiness too. Cuddling into their combined heat, the cramp in his stomach forgotten as they soothingly rub at it.

With that he dozes off, feeling content.


	3. peace keeper in the fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke finally bonds Colt, Pieck makes an appearance and Porco and Reiner gets a little heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of heavy smut before actual plot!

He feels them pull out of him, careful and slow, still the drag of their cock makes him shudder, 

“Don’t leave…” he slurs sleepily. The heat that was satiated with their bout of mating before starts to return tenfold.

He wakes up to his body burning again, sweat slicks up his body, the heat from the two bodies enveloping him uncomfortable now. He whimpers, causing the bodies to tense and wake,

“Shh baby, we’re here.” Porco strokes his hair soothingly as Reiner hoists him up on his lap. 

“Have a good sleep sweetheart?” he asks, licking the claiming bite he left on Colt’s neck,

“Need you…” Colt whines, rubbing his ass on the Alpha’s cock, his slick making the slide obscene. Reiner swallows thickly.

“Later sweetheart, it’s Zeke’s turn now.” he says taking a deep breath through his mouth to calm himself. Colt’s hole twitch at the mention of the Prime Alpha. He rubs himself faster on Reiner, causing the Alpha to grip him tight and hiss, “Colt.” he reprimands, pulling him off and placing him on the bed. 

“No…” Colt whines, squirming on the sheets,

“Shh Colt, I got you, but you have to behave.” Zeke climbs over as Reiner switches place with him, going over to Porco,

Colt climbs up Zeke, cunt getting desperate again as his whole body burns with another wave of low grade delirium, “Alpha…” he keens, rubbing himself on Zeke’s hardening cock.

“Yes my dear boy, I am here.” Zeke strokes his hair, fingers massaging his scalp gently. Colt shudders at the contact as he slides Zeke inside of him with some struggle. Despite being stretched just now, Zeke’s well endowed enough for him to struggle fitting him inside. Reiner and Porco crowd the two as they hear the tiny distressed noises coming from Colt. 

The two Alphas start petting and cooing at Colt, making him relaxed enough to finally accommodate all of Zeke’s length. His breath comes in little gasps as he squirms around in Zeke’s lap, “Fuck…” he whines as he nuzzles the Prime Alpha’s neck, inhaling his musky sweet dirt scent. He starts lifting his hips up before sliding back down, his thighs burning and the back of his rear sore from Reiner’s punishing thrusts from before.

Before long he was eagerly working himself up and down on Zeke’s cock, the hormonal lust slamming him full force again. His skin is burning again, hypersensitive, almost to the point of chafing at any contact that isn’t skin.

Zeke’s letting him bounce on his cock, idly fingering his still loose back hole where he can feel Reiner’s spunk sliding out in viscous blobs. It makes him blush as he feels the seed escaping him, feeling sad at the loss.

“Mr Zeke… Alpha please…” he moans, nosing the Prime Alpha’s scent gland and licking it. He smells like sweet rotting dirt on a forest floor. He’s never been to the forest much, but once or twice during his warrior training days. The smell was so distinct that he could still remember it though. 

It makes him feel calm.

Despite his burning need, his body feels tired and his movements become sluggish, Zeke picks up on this detail as he pushes Colt down on the cot, finally taking charge and gripping the Omega’s thighs. He starts out slowly at first letting Colt mewl and squirm, begging him to go faster before caving, flipping and fucking the other into the cot underneath them. 

He growls at the sight of Colt’s marked up neck, especially the mating bites on either side of it. Beneath him Colt is crying out as he feels him slamming inside, hitting deep and churning up Porco’s seed, “Fuck- fuck, please give it to me-!” he manages to moan out before it devolves into incoherent whining.

Porco and Reiner feel their cheeks flushing at the sight. Fucking the Omega was an exhilirating and satisfying act sure, but watching Colt getting fucked is just as hot. Porco squirms at Colt’s moans, his length filling out with blood again, he slides over to Reiner, his hands circling the other’s waist. He starts purring as he licks at Reiner’s nape, biting down gently at first before leaving deeper marks on it, avoiding the marks left behind by Bertoldt. He might be antagonistic towards Reiner, but there are lines even he won’t cross. 

“Hey, you thinking what I’m thinking?” he whispers seductively against Reiner’s ear making the taller blonde shudder,

“Maybe…” Reiner smirks half heartedly, which is more than he got these days anyways,

“Good.” he grunts before pushing Reiner down on the cot, the other Alpha growls at first, instinct going against the submissive position to another Alpha within the same rank, “Quiet.” Porco warns before biting down on Reiner’s nape causing him to yelp and go limp.

“Good boy.” Porco praises him as he pulls off Reiner's neck, fingers going to massage at the area he bit, causing the blonde to purr. He shoves some of his fingers in his own mouth, wetting them before going to massage at Reiner’s rim, willing the other to relax. Reiner snarls again when he pushes his fingers in.

Colt whines at the snarl, trying to crawl closer to him. Zeke huffs as he bends down to scent Colt’s neck, the scent of apples drenched the whole infirmary at this point, but it’s fresher on the scent gland, almost hypnotic.

The tension is high in the room as the power struggle between the two Alphas and the presence of an Omega got everyone’s instinct on edge. Zeke tries to calm them all, but it seems his scent is just agitating them all at the moment, until…

“Tsk, tsk, you boys just couldn’t get along without me huh?” Pieck’s melodic and lazy voice drawls, she walks slowly, albeit without the aid of a crutch. Her scent immediately calms the whole room down.

Colt mewls at the pleasant smell, “Ms Pieck…” he whines from under Zeke, squirming to see her. She smiles as she approaches him, not one of the Alphas try to stop her, in fact they’re all uncharacteristically calm now. 

“Hey Colt baby, are you feeling better now?” she asks him with a babying voice, her hands going to pet his sweaty hair. He purrs and nuzzles her hand, previously tense bodies melting under the calming scent from her. Her attention snaps towards Reiner when he whines abruptly, his hands fisting the crumpled sheets until his knuckles turn white.

“Tsk, Pock.” she chastises as she strokes Reiner’s head gently, glaring at Porco.

“Sorry.” the ginger at least has the decency to look sheepish about it as he resumes his stretching session a little more gently.

Zeke starts rocking into Colt again as the crisis is now averted with the presence of Pieck. Marley is a fool to think that only Alphas are needed for their Warrior program, although he remembers a certain exception created for the Colossal, every inheritor for that titan has been Betas. Pieck coos at Reiner and Colt as she strokes their heads. Colt has started to push back at Zeke’s thrusts, matching his pace as he squeezes his cunt around Zeke.

Colt pants as he grabs at Pieck’s hand on his hair, pulling it towards his mouth. Sliding her fingers in delicately he sucks at it almost like a pacifier as he lays his head down on the cot, letting Zeke do the work behind him. He tries not to bite her fingers as Zeke keeps hitting all the right spots inside him. Distantly he could hear Reiner whimpering as Porco enters him, the slaps of skin on skin getting louder in the room.

Colt groans as he feels Zeke’s knot starts forming, if he was big before, it borders on impossible to accommodate him now. His grip gets tighter on Pieck’s hand as he feels the knot grazing and catching at his rim with every thrust. Pieck shushes his distressed whimpers as she pets his head and kisses along his cheeks.

Zeke’s teeth bite at his clean nape, the spot reserved by the other two for his mark. He rumbles appreciatively, instinct to bond Colt screaming at him to bite down, to mark his territory and he did. 

Colt chokes on Pieck’s fingers as he feels the rush of a bond forming as soon as Zeke bit down, breaking skin on his nape. He could feel him slamming into him as the knot finally grows to a size impossible to move anymore. He coughs around Pieck’s fingers before she pulls it out and praises him, cooing at him as he twitches and cries from the stimulations. Zeke’s hand snakes around to his neck, squeezing and holding him down as he bites deeper, almost ripping,

“Stop- stop it hurts!” Colt chokes out, getting concerned at the pain on his neck. Zeke pulls away with a gasp at his cries, teeth and lips bloody from the deep wound on Colt’s nape. 

“Shit!” he swears as he tries to lick up the blood and close the wound. 

“That was dangerous Zeke.” Pieck says to him with concern in her eyes,

“Sorry, sorry.” he sighs, trying to shift them around to a more comfortable position.

Pieck is now back to supervising the other two Alphas as they’re in the thick of it. Porco pushing Reiner’s face down on the cot as he fucks into him roughly, the moans and groans from Reiner muffled into the sheets. The ginger growls as he noses at Reiner’s neck out of habit, his lips curling into a sneer,

“Gods you fucking stink.” he spits out. Reiner whines, muffling his noises by biting the sheets, eyes tearing up as his stomach clench from the repeated hits to his prostate.

Porco pushes Reiner down again, slamming into him earnestly now, pushing punched out groans from the submissive alpha. Colt inches closer, trying to get a kiss from him, which Reiner gladly provides, happily accepting his tongue and lips on his. Porco pouts at the sight, snapping his hips harshly and angling himself at the blonde’s prostate causing reiner to pull away from the kiss with a miserable yelpy moan. He doesn’t even apologize at Pieck’s glare this time, too worked up as he feels his knot starting to form.

He grips Reiner’s hips for better purchase as he thrusts with less control now, chasing his orgasm as he elicits moans after moans out of the other Alpha. His knot is growing steadily now and he slams in at the same time as he feels Reiner orgasming, clenching around him and almost making him see white.

“Fuck, Galliard pull out!” Reiner sobs, “Don’t- shit- don’t knot me!” he cries as he tries to shimmy away from Porco’s tight grip on his waist, panicking as he feels the ginger’s knot growing,

“Pock!” Pieck growls as she pulls the ginger away from Reiner in a surprising show of strength. She pinches his nape, making him go limp and purrs instead, “That’s it, good boy…” she sighs as she shoots Reiner an apologetic look. 

“You okay?” Colt asks the distressed Alpha, Reiner shakes his head, burying his face into the sheets as he tries to calm himself down. Colt whines at the answer, trying to nuzzle him, gently carding his fingers through Reiner’s hair and purring at him. 

After a while, they all calmed down again and Porco apologizes to Reiner, “Sorry, I got carried away.” he says with a frown, genuinely feeling bad for losing control. Pieck nods in approval at his apology. The other Alpha shifts away from the two, going closer to Colt and Zeke.

“It’s fine…” Reiner says hesitantly, and Colt feels that he isn’t really telling the truth, but he’s much too tired to care as he feels himself drifting off to another post-coital heat nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated,


End file.
